Akatsuki Idol
by saiyuki619
Summary: Ajang Ndeso "Akatsuki Idol"...Sing your Soul!


AKATSUKI IDOL

Summary : Sebuah Ajang Ndeso "Akatsuki Idol"…..To Sing Your SouL!!

Woeyyy,ne Fanfic pertama gue…..Gue Saiyuki619….Gue terinspirasi Dari Hobi gue yang Hobi nyanyi tapi suaranya Sumbang.Membuat Kaca-kaca di rumah gue pecah berkali-kali….Maka Dari itu BokapEn Nyokap gue nglarang gue nyanyi…Yah,akhirnya gue buat cerita ni..Setiap adegan,gue selalu di iringi musik-musik….So,lagu-lagu di sini Tu dari lagu yang gue dengerin…hehehehe…jangan lupa Reviewnya…Awas klo ga nge-REVIEW!!Ne lagu2nya gue singkat smw muuph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AKATSUKI IDOL

Suatu hari di Akatsuki Base Camp, ada penyelenggaraan audisi Akatsuki Idol. Pesertanya, so pasti siswa SMP 2 Akselerasi KonohaSuna(tempatnya di tengah-tengah Konoha and Suna, Anggota Akatsuki, Shinobi Konoha + Suna. Pokoknya buanyaak banget. Setelah di lakukan seleksi selama 7 hari 7 malam, di goa leang-leang (lho?), maksudnya di Akatsuki Base Camp gitu lho!Yang Full Music, Full AC, Full Food, and Full Stone. Macam seleksi bersifat tak Waras and Edan. Seperti nari kuda lumping, Reog, aksi debuzz de el-el-el. Akhirnya peserta yang lolos berbagai macam seleksi adalah:

Pein

Itachi

Deidara

Naruto

Sasuke

Kakashi

Guy

Ino

Biasa, jurinya idola kita 3 Legend Sannin, yaitu Jiraiya si Sennin Mesum, Tsunade si Susu Dadane Gedhe, Orochimaru si Muka Mules.

Peserta pertama adalah Pein. Dia hari ini sumpe aliiiim buanget. Tindikannya di copot. Gile, mulus banget wajahnya!Beda ama Itachi gitu. Pake sorban, baju Koko, pake sarung, and sandal jepit merk Swallow, yang lagi nge-trend. Aa'Pein gitu lho!Mo tau napa Pein jadi Aliim. Gini

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Pein itu very-very Jahat. Sampai suatu hari dia ketemu ama Zaskia Adya Mecca di Pasar Nongkokagure. Pein langsung jatuh cinta, ampe ngiler. Tapi si Pein sadar kalau dia orangnya jahat. Maka, Pein bertobat dari kesalahan-kesalahannya. Untuk menaklukkan hati Zaskia Mecca, ia harus menjadi orang yang alim.

"Oke Pein, silahkan mulai"kata Jiraiya

"All Right.."kata Pein

"Give me P, give me E, give me I, give me N. PEIN, ya nabi salam alaika, shallalah alaihi wa sallam…."support Akatski Gank

"Insyaflah wahai manusia, jika dirimu bernoda……………………………………."(ost.Rahasia Ilahi) Nyanyi Pein dengan syahdu

"Stop,stop,stop. Oke,U lolos. Suara kamu itu bagus"kata Orochimaru gak sabar

"Ohh, thanks Mr.Oro."kata Pein

"Mr.Oro?Enak aja emank Mayasi Koro-Koro?10X10,ah,cepe' dehh."cibir Orochimaru

Kemudian di lanjutkan oleh peserta kedua yaitu ITACHI UCHIHA!Biasa tampil dengan keriputnya yang tambah panjang.(Paaaaannjjjjjjjaaaaaaaang keriputnya.)

"EVERYBODY STAND UP!!Agero!!Kyou ichiban no jikan da. me ni tomoranu SUPIIDO HANTA. Dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH ( COME ON). EVERYBODY HANDS UP!Matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK.Zujou kaze yubioru KAUNDAN.Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE."Itachi nyanyi dengan semangat saking semangatnya ia jingkrak-jingkrak di panggung sampe panggungnya jebol.

"Huuu,U tu boekan HERO tau tapi GANGSTER. Huuuuu"kata Shikamaru melempar gentong seberat 1 ton ke arah Itachi, dari tribun penonton.

Karena terjadi kericuhan, anarchi, bentrok, de el-el-el yang di sebabkan oleh Itachi yang tidak dapat mengendalikan diri. Maka Itachi di bawa ke RSJ. Dokter Jiwa pun tidak bisa mengatasi Itachi. Akhirnya dia di bawa ke Kebun Binatang di Jurugkagure, di kandang Monyet. So pasti Itachi gak lolos. Coz Itachi sudah berubah jadi ANOMAN!!

Itachi :" Woi,Saiyuki. Koq gue jadi Anoman to?Padahal gue ganteng banget."

Saiyuki:"Ya,ganteng. Tapi di Dunia Jurugkagure.Ha….ha…ha…U tu pantes jadi

Anoman!U taw kan,gue lagi seneng-senengnya wayang!"

Sasuke:"Asyiik,kawai jadi peliharaanku aja ya!"

Itachi:"U Dammit!!Fuck!!Gyokarkyu no Jutsu!!"( wosshhh)

Saiyuki:"Wa,ada api nih!Sekalian goreng Ayam aah!"

Sasuke:"Waw,Saiyuki Genius. Ikutan donk!Aku goreng Mie aah."

Itachi:"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??" ( mlongoop)

Para pembaca, inilah penulis kita yang Gokill abiezz.Silahkan membaca cerita selanjutnya.

Kericuhan berhasil di redakan ama Bulldog kesayangannya Kakashi. Kemudian di lanjutin ama peserta ketiga yaitu Deidara.

"Sebelum itu,Bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang saya cintai…"kata Dei terpotong

"Saya tidak cinta U.U kan cowok!Aku kan bukan GUY!!"protes Kankurou

"Apa?"kata Guy menoleh pada Kankurou

"MG!!Guy mengo ngapa??O..la wong ke GR-an."(Guy noleh napa??._bhs jawa_)guman Kankurou

"Kak Kanku,btw kog anda pake bahasa jawa??"Tanya Gaara polos

"Dik,Gaara. Selain bahasa English. bahasa Jawa juga lagi ngetrend-ngetrendnya di Konoha and Suna. Bahasa Jawa tu bahasa yang paling keren lan paling Gokiil. Klo kita nggak biasa bahasa Jawa kan kayak orang Katrok. Malu-maluin Negara Suna dan SMP 2 Akselerasi Konoha."kata Kankurou

"Oooo…"

"O Bundar."kata Kankurou

"Ooo ..geto."kata Gaara

Pertunjukan pun dilanjutin lagi……………

"Saya menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kampung halaman saya yang sedang terkena musibah,Solokagure.Dan juga lagu ini di berikan untuk…."kata Dei berhenti

"Buat Tuan Sasori yang imoet-imoet itu ya?"kata Tobi

"Eh,btw Konan. So,mereka GUY?"Tanya Hidan

"Apa lagi sih?Kalau suka bilang!Kalian kesini tak kasih tanda tangan!"kata Guy menoleh pada Konan and Hidan

"Ya Allah,paringana sabar( ketularan Pein). Teebbelll Alisnya. Rambutnya super duper ngebob. Kepedean lagi. Wajah so disgusting. MG!"batin Konan

Wajah Deidara menjadi merah merona kayak pake Blush On. Dia tersenyum maniz. Namun Sasori belum pulang dari misi,ia agak Kecewa. Deidara meledakan bomnya,duarrr!Penonton sempat ricuh. Di kira Deidara jelmaan dari Amrozi. Ada yang bilang Deidara bunuh diri karena Sasori belum datang.Then,setelah asap bomnya semakin menipis bayangan Deidara mulai terlihat.Ternyata Deidara ganti baju. Dia pake baju dengan gaya nge-rock.

"Dei,seragam Akatsukinya kok gak di pake?"kata Tobi

"Aaah,seragame ndeso(kampungan). Aku males pake. Dasar kere seragam!"cibir Dei

"Bila nanti aku mati,sesungghnya ku ingin mati bersamamuu,Sasori………"(lagunya romeo yang mati bersamamu),nyanyi Deidara dengan gaya nge-rocknya.

"Ya Allah. Padahal uripe penak kok pengen mati. Waras po ra to?"(padahal hidupnya enak malah pengin mati.Normal pa gak sih??) kata Choji

"Biasa,Akatsuki Gank tu orang edan kabehh(gila semua). So,itu dah wajar kan??"kata Rock Lee

"Pssssst,shut up!Tuh di lihat pertunjukannya."kata Sandaime

Pertunjukan Deidara pun mendapat simpati para penonton. Para penonton pada terharu semua (Music Theme: Grief and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda). Tribun jadi banjir Air Mata. C.S ( Cleaning Service ) jadi kesusahan bersihin Tribun. Sampai-sampai Jiraiya si Sennin Mesum produksi Ingus banyak. Mr.Or…wups,Orochimaru maksudnya. Mata Orochimaru jadi lumer,gara-gara kebanyakan distribusi air mata. Tsunade mengalami Depresi,dan selalu di bayangkan oleh Dan and Nawaki.

"That is Touch Screen."kata Jiraiya

"Whats is the Maksud?"tanya Deidara

"The Maksud is,that's touch in my Heart. Good Job."kata Jiraiya Parau

"Perfect!"kata Tsunade menahan haru

"And you Lolos.Congratulations!"kata Orohimaru

"Terima Kasih,para Juri,para penonton dimana pun kalian berada."kata Deidara

Kemudian di belakang panggung Deidara berganti pakaian. Ia memakai gaun warna putih. Rambutnya yang kuning di penuhi dengan bunga (emank taman?). Kemudian Sasori dating dengan berpakaian Jas yang rapi. Hati Deidara pun terasa lega. Deidara meraih tangan Sasori,lalu pergi sambil melemparakan bunga( Kawin Lari ). And akhir yang menyenangkan bagi Dei,yaitu CI-U-MAN ama kekasih tercintanya Sasori.( Lho? )

Peserta keempat Naruto. Naruto pake Oiroke no Jutsu. Rambutnya di potong kaya gayanya. Wajahnya di kasih Make Up sedikit,biar garis-garis di pipi ilang. O..ya dia bawa Boneka Teddy Bear gitu.

"Na..na..na..na..na..aku bukan Boneka….boneka………"(Lagu aku bukan boneka) nyanyi Naruto dengan gaya centilnya ikut-ikutan Rini Idol.

Para penonton semua pada memproduksi iler.Karena melihat gaya centil dan keseksian Naruto.Terutama cowok-cowok.

" I Love it!!Perfect.!!" puji Orochimaru

" Gille Makhluk Tuhan yang paling Seksi.Bahkan lebih seksi daripada Mulan Jameela." Puji Jiraiya dengan mengaluarkan iler-nya yang banyak

"Aah aku punya firasat buruk.''batin Tsunade

"Jiraiya….."kata Orochimaru dengan memproduksi enzim ptialin

"Orochimaru…" kata Jiraiya dengan anehnya

"Aaah,dasar cowok mata keranjang.Orochimaru ketularan Jiraiya deh!!Ya Allah paringana sabar."batin Tsunade

DEG DEG DEG DEG JEDAG JEDUG JLEDEG BLEDUG BLEDUG BLEDEG BLEDEG GEDAR GEDORR.Jantung Naruto tidak beraturan,serasa ingin Mati.Dan Akhirnya,…

"Uzumaki Naruto kamu.."kata Orochimaru sok sangar

" Lolos!"kata Jiraiya

"Thank You Dewa Jashin!!(kapan naruto memuja dewa jashin??)I Always Love You."kata Naruto versi cewek senang kegirangan

Dilanjutkan peserta ke Lima Sasuke Uchiha dengan memakai baju yang super duper cool,jangan lupa ia memakai Gatsby atau semacamnya untuk mempersamakan rambutnya dengan Ayam Jago yang ia miliki.

"OMG!!Sasukeee,keeereeen banget.Rambutnya keren,lebih keren dari pada ayam."kagum Sakura

"Saaaaasuuukeeeeee,menangkan Akatsuki Idol demi kakakmuuuu!!"kata Itachi versi Anoman yang sedang berjalan bersama Prabu Ramawijaya

Sasuke tersenyum sinis,manis,dan misterius.Kemdian ia mulai bernyanyi..

"Aku ingin menjadi mimpi indah dalam tidurmu……karena langkah merapuh tanpa dirimu….."(ost.Dealova) nyanyi Sasuke dengan hikmat..

Setelah selesai bernyanyi,para penonton di stdio,rumah,dan Alam Baka (warga uchiha) pada tersentuh hatinya.Mayoritas penonton pada mati semua.Paling banya cewek yang mampus melihat penampilan Sasuke yang perfect.Tsunade sang Juri kena serangan jantung karena tersepona melihat penampilan Sasuke.Oleh karena itu Sasuke Uchiha masuk penjara selama 12 tahun.Dalam kejadian tersebut menghasilkan korban 40 tewas 3 Perak 2 Perunggu.Sungguh TER-LA-LU.

Kemudian dilanjutkan peserta keenam Kakashi Hatake,ia tetap memakai Seragam Joninnya dan di temani oleh bulldog-bulldog kesayangan kakashi.

"Kelakuan si Kucing Garong….selalu menjadi sasaran……"nyanyi kakashi dengan gaya dank-dutnya.

Sungguh meriah sekali pertnjukan kakashi.Para bulldog menari break dance,dangdut,merak,bedhaya ketawang dan saya bingung.

"Kakashi!!Itu baru Idol sesungguhnya!!I Like that!"kata Jiraiya

"Oke kamu lulus!!"kata Orochimaru tersenyum lebaaar

Peserta ketujuh di lanjutkan oleh Guy Maito.Ia menghabiskan 1 milyar dollar untuk Operasi Plastik di Amrikagure.Dia mengikuti jejak Michele Jackson.Saat ia akan mulai bernyanyi tiba-tiba ada genjatan senjata misterius.

"Angkat tangan,genjatan senjata!!"kata jendral misterius

Semua penonton pada angkat tangan semua.Guy mengangkat tangan paling tinggi.Kemudian jendral itu menghampiri Guy.

"Heeh,bauuu!!Tuh ketek gak pernah di bersihin apa??"kata jendral sambil menutup hidungnya

"He..he..he.Iya pak.Gak gw bersihin coz biar menang ma rival gw."kata Guy

"Emang,lomba apa sih ma rival loe??"tanya jendral keheranan

"Lomba manjangin bulu ketek pak."kata Guy memamerkan bulu keteknya yang panjangnya 10 meter

"Ihh gila,gw aja Cuma bisa manjangin 2 meter aja!!"batin Kakashi.

jendral itu pun mengeluarkan senyum licik..

"Kacungku!! tangkap Michele Jackson palsu ini!!"perintah jendral itu

"Buat apa pak?"tanya kaccung

"Buat bahan Bom Nuklir.Biar MANTAB."kata jendral setengah gila itu

"Siaapp!!"kata para kacung

Para pasukan genjatan senjata itu pergi dengan kecepatan tersebarnya Gosip dan juga menawan Guy sebagai bahan bom nuklir yang Mutakhir.Semoga berhasil aminn.Dengan kejadian itu Guy resmi gugur dan namanya di ukir dalm monument kepahlawanan.

Peserta Terakhir yaitu Ino Yamanaka,ia memakaikan bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi yang ia ambil dari pulau ANDALAS,di kepalanya.

"Inoooo,sialan loe!!That is my style!Melanggar hak cipta taukk!!Kena denda lho!!"kata Konan

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk selingkuhan saya sai yang telah tiada Karena tabrakan dengan becak…."kata Ino

"Wuapaaa??Ino punya selingkuhan??Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan menikah!!"marah Shikamaru

"Sudahlah,kamu kan juga selingkuh sama aku juga."kata Temari

"Iya yah sayang.Main shogi lagi yukk!!"kata Shikamaru senang

"Aku bosen sayang.Aku maunya main bekell."pinta Temari manja

"Ya udah yuk maen."

Ino pun mulai bernyanyi…

"Kau Tak Ada,rasa cinta….Antara kita,kini tinggal kenangan…..Ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu….Namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu…oh…sai-ku…Jauh kau pergi…i meninggalkan diriku…..Di sini aku merindukan dirimu..Kini ku coba mencari penggantimu….Namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu oh kekasih……Kau tak ada." Nyanyi Ino dengan hikmat.Dengan di iringi alunan musik gitar.

Semua penonton pun tersepona..Weh..terpesona maksudnya.Akan keindahan suara Ino.Akan tetapii…………..

"Sudah cukup!Aku menghadapi kehidupan ini!!Tanpa Sai!!Tak ada artinya hidup ini!!"raung Ino dengan menangis

"Ino Baka!!...Hiduplah denganku!!...Lupakanlah Sai…Kembalilah padaku!!" kata Shikamaru naik ke panggung.

"Dasar Playboy cap CAKAR AYAM!!Ke Laut aja loe!!"kata Ino marah

"Ino!!Aku sangat mencintaimu!!...Kembalilah padaku!!...Akan ku bahagiakn dirimu!!...Aku janji!!" teriak Shikamaru berharap

"Selamanya aku takkan kembali padamu!!..Aku akan pergi ke tempat Sai berada…Selamat Tinggal…Playboy Cap CAKAR AYAM."kata Ino sambil Menangis..

Ino meraih Tali Tambang yang asalnya tidak diketahui.Ino mengalungkan Tali Tambang di lehernya.Dan terjadilah peristiwa yang tragis.Dimana sang gadis di tinggal oleh kekasihnya.Sang Gadis pun meratapi kepergian kekasihnya.Kemudian ia membuat lagu yang sangat menyentuh hati.Setelah ia menyanyikannya,sang Gadis pun gantung diri.Sang Gadis ingin menyusul kekasihnya di surga.

"SADISS…"kata Cowok yang bernama Afgan sedang bernyanyi di Tribun Penonton.

Ini adalah Konser 8 Besar Akatsuki Idol.Dan di akhiri peristiwa yang tragis..

-- IN THE ENDDDD --

**Saiyuki619 : Yeahh,chapter 1 Selese Man!!**

**Itachi : Gue dendam ma Loe!!Masa gue jadi Anoman??**

**Saiyuki619 : Yang,buat siapa?**

**Itachi : Kamu**

**Saiyuki619 : Yang gaji siapa?**

**Itachi : Kamu**

**Saiyuki619 : Ya udah nurut aja!!Udah untung di kasih peran en di kasih Gaji**

**Itachi : Ya Bug**

**Saiyuki619 : Nah,untuk mendukung Idola Kalian agar menjadi Juara.Review dg **

** KETIK : REG spasi AI spasi Nama Idola spasi Alasan spasi**

** Komentar ttg Fanfic ne spasi Saiyuki619 Atlit Taekwondo**

** Sejati spasi Saiyuki619 Gokilll..**


End file.
